A Night Out
by mystiri1
Summary: Duo takes Heero clubbing. Date fic. Duo/Heero, shounen-ai, alcohol.


**_Warning:_**_ This story contains male/male sexual interaction. If this offends you, read something else._

**A/N:** _My first GW fanfic in nearly a year (because that is how long it has been since I updated my longer stories for that fandom) and it's actually kind of fluffy. Wow. And I really need to watch Gundam Wing again, because I have no idea how OOC this is.  
_

* * *

Duo chose the club carefully. Nothing too loud and flashy, the patrons dressed with more decorum than most places, even a space that was a little bit quieter to drink and talk – well, shout at each other over the table, anyway. That ruled out half his usual spots, including that one a few blocks away that had bubble parties: while Duo liked having Heero naked and soapy, he wasn't sure he wanted a half-naked-and-soapy Heero out where the general public could molest him. That was Duo's job.

Besides, he wanted Heero to enjoy himself. He wanted Heero to enjoy doing at least some of the things he did. And he knew that loud, avant-garde nightclubs were not going to be Heero's definition of a pleasant evening.

So he'd picked Tone, a club that was just a few blocks walk from his apartment. He'd visited it last week to check it out, and decided it would be suitable. The clientele was a bit older than his usual haunts, more sedate, and inclined to keep their clothes on, but the music was still good, and the drinks were excellent. He wondered what Heero would say if he realised he'd done recon for a date.

Duo's lips quirked. He'd probably think it was a perfectly logical thing to do, which had him wondering how many restaurants Heero had checked out before settling on the Italian place they'd dined at last week.

There was a bouncer on the door, but no queue, and he was relieved at that. He'd seen Heero giving the lines outside other clubs dubious looks as if he couldn't possibly see what would make someone stand in a queue for who knew how long, wearing very little clothing in most cases, just to get into an already overcrowded nightclub. And when one bouncer had picked a couple of girls from halfway down one line, and waved them in ahead of others, he'd just looked confused. Duo thought he was glad Heero didn't understand what 'qualified' those girls to get in before those who'd been waiting longer; there were enough girls chasing his boyfriend already. Not that Heero would ever cheat, but insecurities weren't rational and a little reassurance never hurt.

"So this is it?" Heero asked, looking at the unassuming doorway, and the hulking figure standing beside it wearing a t-shirt that matched the sign above it.

"Yep," Duo said cheerily, watching his lover's face.

"Hn." There was a slight frown on Heero's face, but it was the thoughtful kind, not the unhappy variety, and when he turned to Duo he smiled. "Shall we go in, then?"

Duo paid the cover charge, and led them inside. He thought it would likely take some coaxing to get Heero onto the dance-floor, so he bought them both a drink, and found a table first. Besides, it gave Heero a chance to look around.

And Heero was, taking in every feature with the same attention he'd pay to a venue he needed to secure. It gave Duo a few moment's anxiety, but as they sat down, he saw Heero's shoulders deliberately relax. Maybe he didn't like crowds or strange places, but he was trying for Duo's sake, and that meant a lot. He took the bottle he was handed, and gave the label a quick glance in the dim light. It was just beer, but from some trendy little microbrewery. Duo wondered how you explained the concept of designer drinks to someone whose approach to clothing was 'if it's clean and functional, it's fine.'

Taking a sip of his own beer, he looked around. It was true the tables were quieter, but they still weren't really conducive to meaningful conversations, and he wondered if maybe he should have picked some other activity for their date. It was just that he liked to dance, and he really thought he'd like to dance with Heero. He felt a hand touch his, and he looked back as Heero's hand settled more firmly over his. He smiled; not his trademark grin, but a genuine smile with a hell of a lot of feeling beside it, and felt it grow as Heero gave his own small smile in return. He took another swig from the bottle, and let the beat settle into his bones, enjoying the small contact.

Finally, his bottle was empty, and he leaned over. "I'm going to dance; want to come?" he shouted. It didn't matter if Heero couldn't really hear him, as they were both capable of lip-reading.

For a moment, Heero hesitated. Then he shot an uncertain glance at the dance floor. "I'll… just watch, for now."

Duo felt a pang of disappointment. But he hadn't said that he wouldn't dance at all, and there was something appealing about the thought of putting on a show for his lover. So he grinned. "Okay," he replied, off-hand, like it didn't matter. "But don't go anywhere, and don't let strange men – or girls – buy you drinks."

Heero snorted, and Duo wondered if he had any idea how attractive he was. "Okay," he agreed.

Moving onto the dance floor, he found a spot in view of their table. He turned to check, and waved at Heero when he saw him watching, then began to dance. It didn't take long for the feel of the music to take over, the knowledge that Heero was watching giving his body an added sense of warmth. He knew he was a good dancer, and he knew that Heero liked to watch him move. Together that sounded like a great combination. Occasionally somebody tried to join him, but he shrugged them off, or in a few cases, pushed them more firmly away.

After a few songs, he looked back to their table. Heero was still there, and he could almost feel the intensity of his gaze, but he hadn't done as Duo hoped, and come to join him. And Duo had no intention of spending this evening by himself. He returned to the table, and tugged Heero out of his seat.

"Come here," he said, tugging him towards the bar.

This time he picked a shot of a creamy liqueur he'd tried on his previous visit. He tossed his back without hesitation, and could see Heero giving the tiny glass a dubious look. "Just drink it," he mouthed. Heero quickly tossed it back, and Duo watched as his eyes widened. As a liqueur, it had a much higher alcohol content than the beer he was used to, although Duo doubted this would be enough to affect him adversely. Still it was smooth going down and there was no denying the lick of warmth it left in its wake.

"This way," he said again, tugging him towards the dance floor.

They're halfway there when Heero manages to slow him down, pressing close to tell him, "Duo, I don't know how to dance."

Duo's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to contradict the other pilot. Of course Heero can dance; Duo had seen him. But suddenly he realised they were all formal dances, the kind of elaborate ballroom affairs favoured by the wealthy and well-born; dances that might come in handy if Heero had to infiltrate such events. The thought occurred to him that Heero probably knew how to tango, and maybe he could teach him, but that was something for another time. For now he turned and said, "Don't worry, I'll show you how."

Heero still looked reluctant, and Duo knew he hated the idea of doing something like this in public and being less than perfect. "Half the people out there can't dance anyway," he added, jerking his thumb in their direction. Heero followed the motion, and although he looked unconvinced, let himself be led the rest of the way onto the dance floor.

Once there, Duo dragged his lover around so that Heero was standing in front of him, Duo's hips pressed close against his ass. Heero stilled as Duo leaned in, his lips brushing his ear. "Just listen for the beat, and follow my lead," he said, raising his voice to be heard over the music. He felt the slight shudder that ran through Heero, and grinned, flicking his tongue out to lick at an earlobe. Heero jumped, then let himself settle back against Duo with a sigh.

Duo's hands were on Heero's hips, and he began to move, guiding the other boy to follow his movements. Heero found the beat quickly enough, and that didn't surprise him; Duo had caught him listening and nodding to his music more than once, although Heero often complained it was meaningless background noise. Halfway through the song he decided Heero's moves was good enough to do it on his own; any longer pressed up against him like this, and Duo was going to forget all about dancing.

Heero faltered as Duo moved away, but when he simply stepped around to the front and found a place a few scant inches away, he settled back into the rhythm of things. Smiling, Duo reached his hands over his head, arching his body with each movement, enjoying it as they brushed against each other. Heero was watching him with an intent gaze that felt like a touch, and he was almost giddy with happiness at the thought they were dancing together. The next song was a bit slower, and he let his arms settle around Heero's neck. Without needing any prompting, Heero's hands closed about his waist, and when the song after that started, they didn't bother to move.

The tempo had picked up, and they had drifted closer, only Heero seemed to have abandoned the idea of moving with for moving against. It felt less like dancing, and more like making out. There was barely any room between their bodies, so Duo knew he wasn't the only one reacting, but he wondered if Heero felt as close to losing it in public as he did.

After one particular movement had him almost biting his tongue, he stepped back. It was both flattering and reassuring to see the momentary flicker of disappointment on Heero's face; clearly the other boy had found something to enjoy in tonight's activities.

"Time to go home," he mouthed, and didn't think he imagined the slightly smug edge to Heero's answering smile. He wondered if any of their friends would believe him if he told them Heero liked being a tease.

Stepping outside into the cool night air proved to be nearly as effective as a cold shower; after the heated press of bodies in the club, it was almost a blow. Twining his fingers in Heero's, Duo steered them towards his apartment.

"So," he began then couldn't think what else to say.

"That was more enjoyable than I thought it would be," Heero offered. Turning, Duo caught sight of that slightly lascivious gleam he'd seen earlier, as Heero angled his hips closer on the dance floor.

"Yeah," he breathed. Then cleared his throat. "Does that mean you wouldn't be against doing it again?" he asked in a more normal tone of voice.

"I wouldn't say no, although," Heero pointed out, "it would be much more convenient to do this dancing thing in private, then we wouldn't have to worry about stopping things in the middle."

Duo blinked. Stopping things in the middle…? He followed Heero's train of thought, briefly considered explaining that this kind of dancing wasn't supposed to be considered foreplay, and then wondered why he'd even want to convince him of that. And it was still a fifteen-minute walk to his apartment.

Maybe they could hail a cab.

"Or about strangers grabbing my ass."

Duo's eyes widened and he thought that maybe it _would_ be a while before he took Heero clubbing again.


End file.
